


Hallucination

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bitterness, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Illusions, Love, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Secret Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of him had envied Loki's illusions, but hallucinations were not so enviable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallucination

**Author's Note:**

> This is set near the very end of Avengers:AoU and I made up this scene, there is also one minor spoiler. This one-shot makes a few passing references to my Thor/Avengers:AoU one-shot called Spirit.

"Thor, Thor. Come on, brother, wake up. You brash idiot of a bald bilgesnipe, you are not drowning !"

_'W-what is...what is that ? It sounds familiar, sounds angry at me. Why is it so far away ?'_

Dimly, Thor felt a slap, the force of which caused his stomach to roil and he was suddenly coughing up water. As he blinked and his eyes focused he was sure that he was hallucinating. There was no other explanation for how water was dripping off that black-hair, sliding down the pale forehead and into those green-eyes.

Heard himself ask, "Loki ? Why are you here ?"

Everything was blue from the sea to the sky, except for the still falling and/or floating debris. A giant chunk of concrete fell near them and waves washed over them. Erm, him and the part of him that thought it was Loki.

With a sputter Loki answered, "Would you rather that I be here or not at all ? If you wish I can still leave you here to die."

Scared of having the figment just disappear he threw his arms around Loki's shoulders, pressed their foreheads together.

Desperate words left his lips, "You have to stay, Loki, you cannot leave me again ! Jane does not fully understand what a bilgesnipe is no matter how many times I try to describe or draw it. Nor does she understand how the water spirits could summon my lightning and your fire to power the visions when our worth was proven in Asgard's Water of Sight. She tries very hard to do so, but she cannot seem to fully accept that it is truly magic and not some unnamed science."

Before Loki could respond there was a giant thunk !

Loki hissed, "Father's beard, seriously ? Thor, why is it that I get hit ? Whatever did I do to deserve your hatred o' asinine city ? I have done nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Unintended, slightly bitter, laughter burst from his lips as he started picking concrete pieces out of Loki's hair and Loki pouted at him. How was it fair for a hallucination's kiss to feel and taste so real ? Simply put, it wasn't.

_'This was the one thing that I never liked about Loki's illusions, unless he wanted me to, I could never tell what was real and not. Now, even my mind summons something that feels real, but I know is false. You don't know how much I miss you still as both my brother and my lover, Loki.'_

In the distance he spotted a fleeting flash of sunlight off of Stark's armour. As he saw the Midgardian the figment of Loki vanished with a wistful, "Good-bye, love."

Then he found himself clinging to a piece of jagged maple that had once been a support beam with Mjolnir dangling over the edge. Tiredly, he pushed a few stands of hair off his face before trying to summon Stark with the sun's reflection off Mjolnir; it worked.

When Stark hovered near him the man reported, "It's all right everybody, I found Point Break ! Thor's fine, but F.R.I.D.A.Y. says he's a bit out of it."

He moved to crouch on the piece of beam before joining Stark in the sky. "I am mentally and physically fine, your computer knows not what she says."

"You were talking to someone who wasn't there, even on Asgard that can't be normal."

"It is ! You just have to have..." Thor found himself trailing off as the pain that he had re-buried earlier at the Midgardian Water of Sight partially resurfaced. _'Illusions like Mother and Loki did. Loki might have envied me because I always had Father's approval, but I envied him because he could talk to Mother even when we were Realms apart.'_

Stark snorted, "Illusions ? Yeah, remember how well that worked out for Loki ? Went crazy, killed people, got thrown in jail then you got him out and it didn't go so well. At least, he didn't go Hannibal on anybody, well, that we know of."

Since Stark wanted to reminisce so terribly it was hard not to headbutt the man into the sea. Instead of giving in he went to find the others. After all, there were many things he had to do before he could return home like the Water of Sight had prompted.


End file.
